It Was Quite Strange
by The Lovely Cynic
Summary: [OneShot] Elizabeth knows she's in love with Will. Then why does she have certain feelings for another certain pirate? WE, JE.


**It Was Quite Strange  
****Prologue**

**A/N: I know there are a lot of JE or Jack/Elizabeth fics out there. But this one (I hope) is different... Because I truly think that Liz loves Will, but I do think she has the hots for Jack... So I guess this is JE and WE, too. XD;**

**---**

It was quite strange. Elizabeth Swann felt Will Turner's embrace, yet she only felt a portion of the passion he did. It was a sad thing, because she knew she loved him. She would do anything for him and he would do anything for her. She felt comfortable with Will. How could she not love him?

But, there was someone else consuming the rest of her heart. She admitted it was shameful lust, yet it was a very strong feeling. She had never experienced lust this strongly before and it was very discomforting. Every time she looked at him, she felt it. Thinking about him made her smile. Jack Sparrow… he was a handsome and charming rogue. Will loved her like no other. He was brave, he respected her wishes and over-all respected _her_. But Jack was free and acted on impulse. Elizabeth wanted that.

She was a governor's daughter, though and soon to be wed. She couldn't have that kind of freedom. She despised the fact, yet it was true. She frowned sadly and tried to obtain satisfaction by clinging onto Will.

"You see troubled, Elizabeth," Will said, raising an eyebrow.

"I… I…" she stuttered, "It's nothing, Will. I just need to take a walk, I believe," Elizabeth nodded, wriggling free of her fiancé's grip. He, of course, understood. He always understood. She gave Will a light kiss before she left the ship's cabin to get some fresh air. She walked down the deck of the Black Pearl, admiring every inch of the great ship. She smiled as she leaned on the rails and grinned. She loved the sea… so calm, so beautiful… and yet, it could change in a split second. _Sort of like Jack_, she thought.

"I see you be admiring my ship," a voice behind her said.

"Indeed," Elizabeth smirked, turning around to see the captain of the ship, Jack Sparrow. "It's quite lovely," she declared.

Jack chuckled and nodded. "I do love her," the captain admitted, patting the rails. "Now, Elizabeth… Liz, Lizzy… How are you and dear William?" he asked, lightly seductively, snaking his arm around her shoulders.

Elizabeth gasped indignantly and shrugged his arm off. And yet, to her surprise, she found herself blushing. "I am in _love _with Will," she snorted. She knew she was.

"Of course, of course," he grunted, waving her last phrase off. "But, love is so trivial. You can't judge you feelings for somebody on just love, savvy?" he snickered, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. "What are _you _feeling now?" he asked, his breath reeking of rum.

"Mr. Sparrow, I am _engaged_!" she exclaimed. She shuddered as Jack's warm breath made its way onto her cold neck. She also made a face as it made its way up her nostrils.

"All the more fun, luv," he grinned, face moving closer to hers. Elizabeth gaped at Jack's actions.

"I will have you know, Mr. Sparrow, this is _highly _inappropriate-" she was cut off when Jack's lips came crashing down onto hers. Her eyes became wider than she believed possible. Yet, to her own shock, she kissed back. His hand pressed onto the back of her neck as her hands rested on his shoulders. Elizabeth closed her eyes as her lips parted, allowing Jack to slip his tongue into her mouth. She began to melt into his lean figure as he did this. She could feel that he was far more skilled in this field than Will.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open and she pushed Jack Sparrow off of her. "Jack… Jack, I…" she was in such a state of alarm that she couldn't complete a sentence. "Jack, I am in love _Will_," she said simply.

It was then Jack's turn to gape. He sighed and shook his head, "I know," he said, turning back to the setting sun. She looked at the pirate sorrowfully for a moment then turned to the ship's cabin.


End file.
